


Euphoria

by WriterFreak001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Waige - Freeform, Walter x Paige, be sure to pay attention to author warnings as some stories in the future will have smut, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: A new collection of Waige one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a Tumblr request by nono015: "Waige + Hug"

**Hi again.**

**You can call this collection a sequel of sorts to “The Waige Chronicles.” None of these stories will follow any of the ones in “The Waige Chronicles,” but I wanted to make it clear that this is the new home for my waige one-shots. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my mindless fantasy writings!!!**

* * *

 

 **Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ On a Day Like Today

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ She turned towards him as he stopped and stared at the sunrise. Slowly closing the gap between them, she slid her arms around his torso and leaned into him, inhaling the fresh Downy scent of his shirt as his arms enveloped her, bringing her closer. 

 **Rating** │This fanfiction is rated K.

* * *

 

**On a Day Like Today**

She didn’t have to remind him what today was as they slowly strolled along the beach early in the morning. 

She didn’t want him to forget and pretend this day wasn’t important, pretend everything was all right, like anniversaries didn’t mean anything. She knew it would hurt him, but he needed this. He needed to remember. He needed to mourn and know that it was okay to mourn on days like today. 

Not once did she speak to him, knowing he needed the silence to gather his thoughts and process this unfamiliar, unaccustomed feeling of remembrance. He needed to remember her, remember all of the good memories he had with her and even the bad ones too. 

And through it all, Paige would be there for him every second of the day. 

She turned towards him as he stopped and stared at the sunrise. Slowly closing the gap between them, she slid her arms around his torso and leaned into him, inhaling the fresh Downy scent of his shirt as his arms enveloped her, bringing her closer. 

Not once did his eyes abandon the sun as it painted the sky with colorful reds, oranges and yellows. He clutched her tighter and shook a little as tears fell from his eyes. 

“I m-miss her,” his voice broke, and Paige’s heart shattered from his emotional pain. She twisted in his arms until she was in front of him, pressing her body to his, and embracing him fully. His arms grasped her impossibly tighter as she soothingly rubbed his back. 

“I know, Walter,” she answered quietly, tears spilling from her lashes as she felt him quiver against her. Broken sobs soaked her shoulder as she buried her face against his chest and cried silently. 

_“I know.”_

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

**I know this piece is super short, but please let me know your thoughts and possibly what types of stories you would like me to write. :) And please, if you leave a request, include a teeny, tiny review too. :)**

 


	2. Unfinished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by EmotionalDumpsterFire197 on Tumblr.

**This one is a bit angsty, but it has a promising ending. :)**

* * *

**Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ Unfinished

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ But, if she was really honest with herself, in spite of everything, she was secretly glad she had grabbed hold of him when she did because she  _was_ afraid of him leaving. They always leave. First her mom, then her dad. Then Drew and Tim, and… Her heart clenched. Walter… He was going to leave. 

 **Rating** │This fanfiction is rated K+.

* * *

 

**Unfinished**

****

Paige didn’t know how long she had been staring at the dancing flames flickering in front of her, but as soon as the man to her left, on the opposite side of the fallen log, shifted to stir the firewood, she absentmindedly angled herself away from him and tugged her jacket tighter as if she was suddenly chilly. He noticed her cold shoulder and frowned as he rose to his feet and mumbled, “I’m going to get some more kindling.” 

Paige didn’t acknowledge him as he left, but when she couldn’t hear his crunchy footsteps anymore, she dropped her shoulders and sighed into her hands. This time, everything was her fault. If only she had told him sooner about what happened in space, they wouldn’t have gotten into an argument as they were making their way back to the car, and she wouldn’t have lost her footing, sending both of them tumbling down a steep, woodsy ravine. 

She shouldn’t have grabbed Walter for support, but because her instinct had gotten the best of her, she had accidentally pulled him down too, when he could have been safe and could have left to find help. 

Or leave and never come back. 

She probably deserved it if he never wanted to see her again after this. She wouldn’t blame him. 

But, if she was really honest with herself, in spite of everything, she was secretly glad she had grabbed hold of him when she did because she  _was_ afraid of him leaving. They always leave. First her mom, then her dad. Then Drew and Tim, and… Her heart clenched. Walter… He was going to leave. 

She was sure of it. 

But then, as she felt a tear fall from the corner of her left eye, she heard his crunchy footfalls again. Her eyes widened when they stopped a few feet behind her. 

“I’ve had some time to think,” he began, and she didn’t dare turn around, “And Toby was right initially. The most rational decision at the time was not to tell me about what happened… what I said… in space. Seeing you with  _him_ ,” he inhaled deeply, “Seeing you with him every single day was hard enough, and had I known, then, what had happened between us in space, I don’t know if I would have been able to survive it without cutting ties completely.” The crunches began again, and he dropped the firewood next to the dimming flames and took a seat at the furthest end of the log again. “But… I just… I just can’t wrap my head around a few things, and not being able to figure them out is… It’s frustrating me greatly, and… in order for me to properly process something, I need to know all of the facts; otherwise,” he frowned, “I don’t think I’ll be able to move on.” 

Paige closed her eyes and blinked back her tears as her tight, achy voice spoke. “W-What do you want to know?” 

There was a long pause before he began speaking again. “I understand it if you didn’t mean what you said… if you were only trying to help me save myself by fabricating those… those lies, but… you knew… you  _knew_ how I felt about you every single day since, and even though you were instructed not to mention anything about space to me, you  _still_ knew, and you flaunted your relationship with Tim right in front of me… as if it was intentional.” 

Paige fiddled with a small stick and watched the flames as Walter reached for a log and tossed it towards the fire. The embers began to grow again. "To be honest,” her voice was dry and void of any emotion, “I didn’t want it to be true so I pretended I didn’t hear it, and I pretended not to care. I apologize that it seemed like I was flaunting Tim in front of you because that was not my intention at all, but…,” Paige still refused to look at him, “I’m not sorry for guarding my heart and protecting myself from future heartbreak.” 

Walter slowly nodded and inhaled deeply. “I guess I can relate in some way, but…,” He picked up another log and just stared at it instead of throwing it towards the fire, “After you and Tim… after the two of you ended things…, w-why didn’t you bring it up then?”

She shrugged. “I… I don’t know.” 

Walter pursed his lips and dropped the log into the flames. Finally, Paige slowly lifted her head and found him staring at her, his eyes more intense than the heat from the fire. “Would you have ever told me?” 

Paige felt her heart clench and her throat tighten. “I don’t know.” 

Walter angled himself away from her and gazed into the fire. “I see.” 

A long moment of deafening silence passed, and nothing but the quiet crackles from the burning wood could be heard between them. 

Eventually, Walter turned towards her, and by instinct, she turned towards him too while both of them were thinking the exact same thing.  _How did we get so far apart?_  

“I won’t lie,” Walter was the first to speak, “My feelings for you remain unchanged, and... no matter what happens between us in the future, they  _will_ never change, but...,” his nose flared as he exhaled, and his eyes wavered as if they were searching hers for something. He let out a forced chuckle. “There’s no hope for us, is there?” 

“Walter,” Paige started, but he continued. 

"No, I get it. I’m difficult, and you prefer normalcy. I totally get it,” He looked away from her and stared at his shaky hands. “You and Tim might have broken things off, but you were more attracted to him than you were ever to me. It’s obvious now... You gave  _him_ a chance even after you knew how I felt. And if that can happen once, it’s more than likely going to happen again so why bother hoping for something dead in the water?” 

He rose to his feet as Paige called out his name, but he pretended not to hear her. “I’m... I’m going to see if I can find us a way out of here.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Paige whipped around and rose to her feet, prepared to jump to his aid, but he shook his head swiftly. 

“No.” He didn’t have to turn around for her to know he was frowning. “I prefer to be alone.” 

She instinctively grabbed his wrist, clutching it tightly. 

“So that’s it? You’re giving up?” 

He shook his head and ripped his arm away from her. “No. I’m letting go.”  

And as he disappeared into the darkness, Paige stood there and wrapped her arms around herself, tugging her jacket tighter as if she was blanketing her heart from the suddenly very chilly air surrounding her. A single tear fell from her left eye, and her nose burned, turning a bright pink. “You have it all wrong,” she whispered quietly, her voice shaking as more tears fell. “You have it completely all wrong.” 

With a sudden burst of energy, she began running, chasing after him. She had no clue which direction he was going, but after a few guesses, she found him sitting ontop of a small cliff overseeing a little pond. The moonlight reflecting upon the water illuminated him, and she could see tears falling down his cheeks. Her heart ached to see him in so much emotional pain. She slowly walked up to him and dropped to her knees behind him before sliding her arms around his middle. She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose as she felt him naturally melt into her embrace. 

“You promised me you would never let go,” she whispered as she tightened her arms around him and touched her forehead to the back of his neck. “I’m not going to let you go either.” She lightly kissed the back of his shoulder as she felt his arms slide over hers gently. “You think I need normal, Walter, but you’re wrong.” She strengthened her hold on him and exhaled softly. “I just need you, so don’t you dare threaten to let go ever again because I’m not finished with you yet, Walter O’Brien.” 

He turned towards her, and she lightly pressed her lips against his with a small smile coloring her chapped lips. 

“Not finished by a long shot.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**Please let me know your thoughts!**

 


	3. Heart of Stone

**It’s been a crazy few weeks for me so I thought I would post a fun, light fic to this collection that I originally posted on Tumblr today. I promise to update my fics, but for some reason, writing has been hard. It took a lot to write this small fic today, but I PROMISE to update my fics. Just be patient a little while longer.**

* * *

 

 **Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ Heart of Stone

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ This is a tumblr request from queenhap. :) PROMPT: “No. 21 ‘No one has a heart of stone.’”  

 **Rating** │This story is rated K. PURE FLUFF WARNING.

* * *

 

****

**Heart of Stone**

Walter looked at his and Paige’s hands entangled together as his girlfriend slept soundly on top of him. It had been their third intimate night together since they declared their love, and Walter was still wondering if he was dreaming. It was quite possible; he hallucinated of their confession once; who was to say it couldn’t happen again? 

But as he shifted slightly and craned his neck to see the woman’s peaceful features, he knew he couldn’t be dreaming. No dream version of Paige was as beautiful as the woman in his arms. He leaned forward a little and pressed a gentle kiss to her crown and smiled as she hummed softly in response. 

How had he lived without her by his side for so long? 

Charles Darwin once said that “a scientific man ought to have no wishes, no affections, - a mere heart of stone.” 

Five years ago, Walter believed him. Five years ago, he had never known what love felt like. Five years ago, his heart was simply a circulatory muscle. Five years ago, he, himself, had a heart of stone. 

But, once Paige and Ralph came into his life, things changed drastically for him. 

Eventually, as he fell hard for Paige Dineen, Darwin’s statement became more and more inadequate. Walter fell more in love with Paige with each passing day, and he was discovering just how limitless love can be. 

Paige stirred a little and lift her head slightly, her half-open eyes meeting his. “You’re still awake?” 

Walter nodded with a smile. “Just thinking.” 

Paige yawned before leaning over to press a kiss over his heart. “What about?” 

The genius laughed quietly. “If I told you now, you wouldn’t remember in the morning. You’re barely awake.” 

She yawned again and smacked her lips together. “I suppose you’re right.” She lowered herself back down on top of him and rested her cheek on top of his shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on his neck. “Get some sleep, Walter.” 

“I will,” he combed his fingers through his girlfriend’s silky, smooth hair. “I promise.” 

“Good,” her voice was almost incoherent, “Love you, Walt.” 

“I love you, too,” Another warm smile colored his lips. “Good night My Little Arrhythmia.” 

“Mhmm,” she hummed sleepily as she snugged closer to him. “Good… night… nerd… boy.” 

With his right arm encircling around her waist, he scooted forward a little bit before lying down, flat on his back. Paige readjusted naturally, wrapping one of her legs over his. 

Walter was glad Darwin was wrong. 

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**Please let me know what you think! I know it was short, but sometimes short and sweet is all we need. :)**

 


	4. Compilation #1

**These are just some drabbles I wrote on Tumblr recently.**

* * *

 

 **Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ Compilation #1

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ A small collection of drabbles I wrote on Tumblr for other users.   

 **Rating** │All of these are rated T.

* * *

 

** **

** Magic Mic Club **

**Requested by wanna-be-bold.**

**Request: #46 “Take me home… please?”**

**…**

“Oh my gawd,” Paige brought her fingertips to her lips and gasped quietly as four young, somewhat attractive - okay,  _very attractive_ men walked out on stage in nothing but ties and undersized, animal-print speedos. Their skin was so shiny, and they were all so very… muscly. And it only took her boyfriend five seconds to realize what was about to happen before grabbing her and hightailing the heck outta there. He didn’t even care to receive a refund, he was so embarrassed. When they were outside, far, far,  _far_ away from the building, Walter sank against the wall of another building to capture his breath. Paige, too amused to be exhausted, crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow towards her boyfriend. Let’s see him try to explain  _this one_. 

He held up an index finger as he took in a few deep breaths before finally speaking. “In my defense,” he exhaled a long breath, “I thought we were attending a magic show.” 

Paige blinked at him. “A magic show? You don’t even like magic.” 

“Yes, I know, but I know you enjoy them… so… I went online and noticed tickets were on sale for this production so I bought them. I thought… I didn’t think…,” Walter was absolutely mortified, “You’re not mad, are you?” 

Paige let out a laugh. “Of course not. Knowing you, I didn’t think you brought me there purposely, and it was because of some misunderstanding…” she paused. “Did Toby suggest the place?” 

Walter shook his head slowly. “Surprisingly no. The error is all mine.” 

“Huh,” Paige hummed before turning her attention to the building’s sign down the street. Before she knew it, she doubled over, laughing. She laughed and laughed until her ribs hurt, and when she looked up at her boyfriend to see him so beyond confused and mortified at her sudden reaction, she thought she was going to die. After minutes of giggle fits, Paige finally simmered down and grabbed Walter’s arm to support her from falling over. She wiped a tear from her eye and exhaled deeply as her abominable muscles contracted. Finally, she spoke. “Walter,” her body shook as she began laughing all over again, unable to control herself. She squeezed her lady parts together in hopes to avoid peeing herself before sighing loudly. 

Walter was absolutely baffled. “Are… are you okay.” 

She nodded slowly and slowly rose upward as she tried to compose herself. She inhaled deeply and flared her nose as she exhaled again. “Walter,” she pressed her lips together, trying her damn hardest not to laugh, “Walter, the sign says ‘Magic,’ she snorted, “’Magic Mic Club.’” 

Walter blinked. “Yeah, and?” 

Leaning against the building, she hooked her arm around Walter’s and continued. “Walter, that name… it’s… it’s a play on words…. Have you never seen ‘Magic Mike?’” 

He innocently shook his head. 

She tried not to laugh again because she wanted to ensure him she wasn’t laughing at him at all. “’Magic MIke…,” she blew out some air as she calmed herself even more, “’Magic Mike’ is a movie about a male stripper. So that place,” she pointed to the neon sign flashing at them vigorously, “that performance… it has  _nothing_ to do with magic. At all.” 

Walter scratched his ear, embarrassed as hell. He had no words for her other than to apologize a million times if possible. Taking his girlfriend to a male strip club was the  _last thing_ he ever wanted. “Just take me home… please,” Walter mumbled eventually, certain their date was completely ruined. 

“Hey,” Paige gently cupped his cheeks and smoothed her thumbs along the skin underneath his eyes. “I’m not laughing at you, okay? The situation, I can’t life, is hilarious at hell, but I’m not making fun of you, Walter. I hope you know that.” She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips before pulling away. He smiled at her, appreciating her consideration and encircled his arms around her before moving in to kiss her again. She slowly swept her tongue over his before inching away. “Why don’t we go back to my place tonight and have a little strip party of our own, okay?” 

Walter’s eyes popped wide open, and he nodded swiftly before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the car. For the first time in his life, he prayed for all green lights. 

* * *

 

** Disneyland **

**Requested by WeBuiltThePyramids**

**Request: #29 “But I don’t want to leave.”**

**…**

“Just one more time, please?” Paige fluttered her long, dark eyelashes at her boyfriend, but he shook his head slowly. 

“No, no,  _no_ ,” he tried not to laugh as she tried to use her charm to persuade him otherwise, “It’s already 10:30 p.m., and we have to wake up early tomorrow. If we want to work efficiently tomorrow, we need to leave the amusement park now.” 

“But I don’t want to leave,” she pouted, biting lightly down on her lower lip. Her eyes were uncomfortably shiny in the dim park lights, making it extremely hard for him to deny her request. “Not yet, at least. Just one more time on the Haunted Mansion. I’ve always wanted to ride that ride at night… See just how more effective it is. Pleeeease?!” 

Walter closed his eyes and tried a different angle for his argument, hoping it would convince his girlfriend that it was time to leave the park. “The drive back home is at least an hour, Paige, maybe two if there’s traffic. Unless,” he let out a laugh and finally opened his eyes, “unless you want to look like a… a…,” Walter gulp loudly as he caught and felt Paige’s long, thin fingers slowly unbuttoning his top button. “W-what are you doing?” 

She licked her lips and leaned towards him. “You know,” she tickled the center of his collarbone, causing him to swallow thickly, “we don’t have to go home right away…. we can go on the ride one last time… then spend the night in a hotel… maybe we’ll sleep, maybe we won’t…,” Paige nipped at his lips, “Mama is a little… pent up,” she popped her lips close to his ear, and he was grunting in anticipation. Paige, however, withdrew herself and shrugged. “But you know, since you’re so sure we have work tomorrow, I guess we can’t all get what we want and will just have to drive four… very… long…,” she glanced at his groin and then back at him, “and painful… hours….” 

Immediately, Walter grabbed Paige’s hand and started tugging her towards the Haunted Mansion. “What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she wickedly smirked.

 Oh the wicked things she had in store for him tonight. 

* * *

 

** Sick **

**Requested by: WeBuiltThePyramids**

**Request: #50 “Sorry I woke you up.”**

**…**

Paige’s eyes shot open when she heard an unwelcoming retching sound coming from the bathroom. She patted the bed, feeling for Walter, but when she couldn’t feel him sleeping next to her, she immediately grabbed her bathrobe, slipped it on, sloppily tied the sash and hurried to the bathroom to find him hunched over the toilet. Almost instantly, Paige was by his side, rubbing his back and comforting him as he vomited. 

When he didn’t seem to be throwing up anymore, Paige reached for the handle and tugged it down, flushing the contents. She then rose to her feet and ripped a paper towel off of the roll before dampening it with water. Quietly, she returned to him and dabbed his face with it, wiping away the yuck. He sat against the wall of the bathroom underneath the window, and she tossed the towel away before pouring some mouthwash into a cup. Without a word, she handed it to him, and he smiled weakly before taking it. For many seconds, she heard him swish around the mouthwash before he spat into the toilet. 

Paige sighed. His stomach seemed to have calmed down for now. 

She placed the back of her hand against his forehead before placing a kiss underneath his hairline. He was hot to the touch. “Looks like you might have caught a stomach bug.”

“I rarely get sick though,” he managed to say as he tipped his head slightly backwards. He was flushed from head to toe. 

“But you still get sick,” she chuckled softly as she started a bath for him. “We need to cool your fever down some.” As she waited for the tub to fill up with enough water, she placed a towel at its base and then walked over to the door to close it. Once the bathtub was about a third full, she helped Walter into it so she could gauge how much more was needed until it was filled a few inches below the rim. “There we go,” she mumbled as she turned the faucet off. “Just sit and relax for a while. I’ll be right here.” 

She made herself comfortable and sat down next to the tub, draping her arm over its edge. Her fingers dipped into the water as she rested her head on her elbow. 

For a while, nothing but silence embraced them, but eventually, Walter muttered her name. “Paige?” 

“Hm?” She was very sleepy. 

“Sorry I woke you up…” 

Paige lifted her head slowly and offered her boyfriend a small smile. “Don’t be sorry, Walter. Don’t ever be sorry for waking me up.” She reached for his hand and linked their fingers together. “And don’t ever shy away from help when you need it. Even if it’s in the middle of the night, okay?” 

He nodded and inhaled a deep breath as he shifted a little. “Okay.” 

She squeezed his hand gently. “When I told you I loved you a few months ago, I meant it. I love you so much that I  _want_ to be the one who takes care of you in every capacity. That includes when you’re sick, seldom though it may be.” She wanted to kiss him but steered clear of his lips. “Comprende?” 

Walter nodded slowly and squeezed her hand back. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Paige smiled and brushed his curls out of his face. “You’re welcome…, my love.”

* * *

 

** Cuddle **

**Requested by: happyquinntobycurtis**

**Request** **: “** **Hi there! Could I request Waige + ‘You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?’, if you have time, please?”**

**…**

He didn’t know why, but… but he needed her tonight. 

He wasn’t even planning on going to her home after the conference, but he did. He could have returned back to his place, multiple times at multiple stop lights, but…after the night he had, after seeing all those couples holding hands… kissing… hugging and saying sweet little nothings only they could hear, he just… he needed to see her… to feel her… and remind himself she wasn’t a figment of his imagination. 

And when he was in front of her door, he didn’t hesitate to knock. He knocked and knocked frantically, not caring if he was waking her neighbors. He counted thirty-three seconds before the door opened to him. She was surprised, for sure, and he half expected her to slam the door in his face, but she just stood there, staring at him, almost daring him to say or do something he might regret if she still hated him. 

But he had no words, and if he did, he wasn’t sure how to say them yet. 

“You wanna come in?” 

His eyes lit up, and he nodded swiftly before she stepped aside to let him in. Without a word, after Paige closed and locked the door, she led him to the couch. He sat down first, and she plopped down next to him, touching her knees to his. Having her this close, feeling her knees against his ignited something with him, and before he knew it, he enveloped Paige into his arms and pulled her as close to him as possible. 

Neither said anything for a long time, and Paige didn’t move a muscle. She naturally relaxed into him and buried her face against the crook of his neck. He felt her hot breath against his collarbone, and he matched his breathing to hers, finding everything about her relaxing and soothing. God, he missed her. He wanted her back with every fiber of his being, but he was afraid she wouldn’t return if he offered her position back to her. She had a higher paid job, was living comfortably, probably. He didn’t dare to even dream about  taking that away from her. But, God… he wanted to so much…. 

Many minutes later, once again, Paige was the first to speak. “So… you knocked on my door at one in the morning… to cuddle?” It was an attempted joke, she even laughed a little, but Walter nodded slowly and even dared to kiss her temple as he hugged her tighter. This moment between them… whether she wanted it or not… was empowering to him. It made him feel whole again - even if just for a little while. 

Paige lifted herself off of him slightly, and he found her staring again. He opened his mouth slightly, but he couldn’t speak. The words he wanted to say wouldn’t come, and it was beginning to frustrate him. Paige surprised him by caressing his face. She was smiling as if she knew already, and by the way she tugged him closer to her, he figured she did. Her lips parted some, her pupils were dilated, and she was moving closer to him, her attention wavering between his eyes and his lips. In a whisper, she quietly muttered, “If you can’t say the words, then don’t.” Paige leaned in slowly to kiss him. “Show them instead.” 

And so he did. 

* * *

 

**I hope you enjoyed these write ups! :)**

**P.S. I have "Worth" #6 in the works now. And I also teased on my Instagram a new fic I'm working on. It's also in the works, too. I just haven't decided if it's going to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic yet.**


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt to this story was requested by wanna-be-bold on Tumblr.

**Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ All is Fair in Love and War

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ Walter, Paige and Ralph have a water gun fight. Guess who loses.  (A prompt requested by wanna-be-bold)

 **Rating** │This story is rated K. 

* * *

 

Walter was sure he was on to them now. 

He could feel it in his bones as he crept closer and closer and closer. He smirked smugly to himself and abruptly turned about a large tree trunk, exclaiming, “AHA! I’ve got you now!” Without a second thought, he aimed his water gun in front of him and pulled the trigger. 

But when he realized his targets hadn’t been neutralized, he released the trigger and frowned. ‘I could have sworn...,’ he cautiously looked around but saw no one. He brought his hand to his head and scratched it. ‘I heard their voices come this way, though...’ 

Lowering his weapon, he crept away from the tree slowly. 

“Walter!” The man spun around swiftly and spotted Ralph running towards him, almost out of breath. He had his water rifle above his head, a signal that apparently meant ‘Don’t shoot!’ 

The older genius immediately dropped his water gun and raced to the boy as he bent over to catch his breath. “What is it, Ralph?” Walter’s hands flew to his son’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” 

“Mom is,” Ralph exhaled and inhaled deeply as his fingers clenched over his knees. “Mom is...” 

Walter’s eyes grew wide in fear. “What happened? Where’s Paige?” He began to look for her behind the boy, but she was nowhere to be found. “Where is she, Ralph?” 

The boy’s met his slowly. “She’s... she’s stuck.” 

“Stuck?” 

Ralph nodded. “In a tree. She climbed too high and -” 

“Where is she, Ralph?” Walter asked swiftly, not needing to know the context of the situation. “Show me where she is.” 

Ralph let out another exhale and then pointed at a 45 degree angle behind Walter. The fifth smartest man ever recorded immediately turned around, but the sight in front of him was not what he expected. Before he knew it, the barrel of a water rifle was aimed straight towards him from the second limb of the tree he had just left. Paige, who was far from distressed, winked at her son and then smirked at Walter. 

He looked dumbfounded. He turned towards Ralph, and the boy was no longer panting. He, too, pointed his rifle towards the poor man while trying to maintain his laughter. “You should have never accepted a challenge against the Dineens when it comes to water gun fights. Our allegiance never fails.” 

Walter’s eye twitched. Did he... was he... had he been duped?!

“Any last words, O’Brien?” His wife  called out from above, a wide smirk gracing her beautiful, plump lips. 

Walter blinked. He took turns glancing between Ralph and Paige before a sudden outburst escaped his mouth. “You TRICKED me!”  

Both Ralph and Paige laughed softly. Then, as if they were sharing the same mind, called out his name. “Walter?”

He gulped. “Y-Yeah?” 

“Bang.” 

And before he knew it, water from both directions sprayed him mercilessly. When Paige ran out of water, she climbed down the tree and picked up Walter’s abandoned rifle before approaching him. She pulled the trigger and a jet stream of water splashed at his lower stomach, soaking his groin to the bone. How pleasant. Once all water guns had been completely emptied, Walter still had a chance to have the last laugh. 

He reached into his back pocket as he approached the mother - son team and whipped out his almost full tank water bottle. Knowing the two would scatter to the winds if he didn’t act quickly, he swiftly popped up the squeezer and aimed it at Ralph. Before the little genius could react, Walter squeezed his water bottle and poured all of its contents over Ralph’s thick, brown mop of hair. And once he was sure Ralph was soaked from head to toe, he turned towards Paige who was already backing away from him. 

“Come here,” Walter spoke smoothly, opening up his arms to embrace her. Paige dodged him and giggled as he tried, several times, to capture her in his arms. 

Ralph was beaming at this exchange between his mother and father as the latter caught the former in his arms, causing her to squeal with laughter. Both of his parents have come a long way since their meeting five years ago, and even though they are completely different people, it was evident they truly loved each other. 

Ralph couldn’t ask for better parents in his life. 

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading, and a special thank you to wanna-be-bold for giving me this idea. :D It helped a lot!**

 


	6. Borrowed

**This might not be in the way you’re thinking, but I found the premise interesting so I wrote something a bit different than what you’re more than likely wanting. I hope it’s enjoyable all the same.** **♥**

* * *

 

 **Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ Borrowed

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ Waige + sharing clothes. (A prompt requested by anonymous)

 **Rating** │This story is rated K.

* * *

 

 

“You’re lucky,” Paige frowned as she secured the bandage on her boyfriend’s elbow before slowly easing it back to rest against his stomach. “Until Toby can examine your arm, you’ll need to keep it neutralized.” 

“I know,” Walter nodded slowly, aggravated at himself for snagging his arm on the barbed wire fence he was trying to jump over. “I should have paid more attention,” he grumbled to himself, but Paige heard his frustration loud and clear. 

“Walter, you were running for your life back there. Don’t blame yourself. Things like this happen.” She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Besides, you’re lucky the wire only gave you only one deep cut instead of shredding through your veins.” Paige patted his knee and leaned in to kiss him before jumping to her feet. “Stay here. I’m going to go see if I can find a sling in that First Aid kit Toby sent with us.” 

As Paige left his side, Walter sighed. He knew Paige was right; she was mostly always right when it came to the emotional stuff, but he still couldn’t help but feel stupid for being careless. He’d avoided worse injuries. Why couldn’t he avoid this one? 

But it wasn’t just the injury that was bothering him. Because of his klutziness, he was the reason they failed the assignment. He delayed the team, and therefore they missed their window to catch Mark Collins. Once again, that bastard was gone like the wind, and if anyone gets hurt because of Collins’ escape, it will be all Walter’s fault. 

He didn’t know if he could handle that. 

“I couldn’t find a sling, unfortunately, but,” Paige jogged up to him and dropped down to her knees, “I have a solution.” Gently and slowly, she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and secured his arm to his chest effortlessly. “There,” she smiled before pecking Walter’s cheek. “That should do the trick.” 

Walter’s eyes met hers. “Thank you,” was all he could say, but the smile he gave her didn’t reach his eyes. Paige immediately understood why and took a seat beside him before wrapping her arms around his uninjured one. 

“We’ll catch him, Walter. I don’t know when or how, but we’ll get him.” She pressed her cheek to his shoulder as her fingers linked with his. Walter rested his cheek on top of her head and realized the fingers of his injured arm were squeezing Paige’s scarf as if it was his personal life line. 

He now knew he would be nothing without her. 

He just hoped she was right. 

* * *

 

They were supposed to be on vacation. They were supposed to be doing lots of fun things this weekend like  walking along the beach together, digging their toes into the sand and splashing in the water. 

Paige was planning to come home with a nice tan, she was planning on spending her whole weekend with her boyfriend and being completely pampered by him. That was the plan. That was what they signed up for. That was what they deserved. 

But nature - as per usual - had a different idea in mind. 

Earlier this morning, an earthquake shook the country they were visiting, it’s epicenter being ten miles from where they were staying. Luckily, neither she nor Walter was injured. On their way to lunch, they saw the catastrophe happening in the next town over, and before she knew it, they were taking an uber to the worst destruction site, lending their hands in any capacity. Paige helped the nurses by giving the injured water when needed and provided rudimentary medical aid, while Walter helped the military look for survivors. 

At one point during the day, Paige’s beautiful beach sandals broke, but she carried on, not letting her shoes stop her from helping. As the day turned into night, she couldn’t ignore the pain in her feet anymore and grimaced when she saw all of the bloody cuts and blisters forming on her feet from trudging through the rubble. 

She had no choice but to sit down and rest her feet. 

“Hey,” her boyfriend approached her, dirt and sweat covering his beautiful face. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Paige nodded with a sigh. “I mean, this isn’t exactly how I pictured us spending our vacation, but these people need our assistance so I really shouldn’t complain...” 

Walter kicked off his shoes and dropped down to his knees before carefully taking off her own shoes. Good God, her feet were so gross. “Here,” he replied quietly as he gently slipped on his own shoes over her tiny feet, “Use mine.” 

“Walter... you’re going to need these shoes. I’ll be fine with my s-.” Paige protested, but her boyfriend hushed her with his finger. 

“The military told civilians to take off for the night... that another shift of military personnel was going to take over. I can wait here until you’re done with whatever else you need to do. Trust me,” he grinned a little, “I’ll be fine.” 

Paige knew there was no point in arguing so she gave her boyfriend a small smile and whispered a ‘thank you’ in his ear before pecking his lips. She then rose to her feet and stretched. “I’ll go see if the medical team needs any assistance still.” 

Walter gave her a thumb’s up as she retreated, and a smile then colored his lips. “That’s my girl.” 

...

They didn’t leave for home until a week later, once they were sure their assistance was no longer needed. 

* * *

 

  **This was a fun one! :)**

**The second story of this chapter was inspired by the K-Drama, “Descendants of the Sun.”**


	7. Anniversary

**For those of you who do not have Tumblr, please rest assured in knowing that I am working on “High School Never Ends.” I want to plot that story out more before I finish the second chapter since it’s going to be a longer work. In the meantime, enjoy my shorter stories. :D**

* * *

 

 **Collection** │Euphoria

 **Title** │ Anniversary

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ Waige + Wedding Anniversary. (A prompt requested by waigefan197)

 **Rating** │This story is rated T for suggested themes.

* * *

 

Paige was annoyed and upset and angry and pissed off as hell at Walter Patrick O’Brien for forgetting their wedding anniversary. She had wanted to stay in bed all day and take him to oblivion before pampering him with breakfast; launch him to outer space with her mouth and make him see stars all morning long, and between lunch and dinner, she had hoped to give him a Paige O’Brien exclusive featuring some sexy negligee  before giving him a nice, sultry massage in the bathroom after a long, steamy bath surrounded by the scent of cinnamon from the candles she had bought last month. Then, for dinner, they would have pizza on the roof, and then  _she_ would be his dessert. It was a foolproof plan! She spent weeks, no months, scheming the perfect anniversary staycation to top last year’s, but… 

She should have known Homeland would screw every damn thing up. She should have known there would be an urgent case that needed Scorpion’s expertise before she had time to paw her husband awake and cook him that delicious breakfast she had planned. 

She kept telling herself, all day, that the case would end soon… but like usual… the whole day fell apart. 

She shouldn’t have planned anything. 

Who was she kidding? It was so, so,  _so_  stupid think she and her husband could spend a day to themselves for the sake of celebrating their two-year anniversary. While she was frustrated and upset and a little bummed for missing an entire day with her husband without being at Scorpion’s beck and call, she knew she would get over it because there was always tomorrow. There would  _always_ be tomorrow. Logically, she shouldn’t be upset. Life happens. Shit happens. So she had to postpone their anniversary? Not a big deal, right?  

She laughed quietly to herself as she wrapped herself in her comfy purple blanket and flopped onto their still made bed. Walter was downstairs. Ever since they returned from Chicago, he had been AWOL. Not a single conversation between them mentioned their anniversary; she didn’t want to bring it up. In case he  _had_ forgotten, mentioning it would have made him feel like a terrible husband. 

And he wasn’t. 

Walter was the best husband any woman could ever ask for. He brought her to the Moon and back so many times, and he worshiped her morning, noon and night.  _Especially_ night. Their sex life was beautiful and hot. Their kisses, breathtaking. The love he had for her, and the love she had for him were unrivaled. 

She shouldn’t be upset with her husband for forgetting their anniversary. With the day they’ve had, it should be allowed. It should be okay. It should bother her so much. 

But it did. 

Especially when their first anniversary was the competition. 

She tightened her blanket around her when she heard familiar footfalls approaching her. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping her broken heart wasn’t obvious. 

She wanted to cry, but she didn’t want him to hear. 

She wanted to clobber him, but she didn’t want him to think he was most horrible person in the world. 

She wanted to kiss him. Good God, did she want to kiss him brainless. 

“Paige?” came his soft, worried, overly concerned and beautiful voice. “You’re not asleep are you?” 

She tried to keep quiet and not answer him, but her voice betrayed her. “I’m awake.” 

“Are you dressed?” 

Swallowing hard, she nodded slowly. “Yes.” 

“Great! Then I need to show you something! I’ve finished my latest project, and I have a feeling you’re going to love it.” 

“Maybe later,” she huffed out while trying not to make her disappointment obvious. Before she knew it, however, her husband marched up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bed as her purple throw fell from her body. She was wearing the dress she had planned to wear on the roof tonight, hoping, by some miracle, he would remember. 

But her saucy dress didn’t faze him. He gave her a once-over and muttered something to himself before insisting that she follow him. Holding her hand and tugging her out of their room didn’t give her much of a choice. 

“Walter, I’m not in the mood…,” she managed to mumble out, but he squeezed her hand lovingly and stopped walking to meet her gaze. 

“Do you trust me?” 

She nodded slowly. How could she not?

“Then have faith in me, too, my love,” he gave her a small smirk and without releasing her fingers, he began tugging her again. She followed him to the stairs and immediately covered her surprised gasp as her eyes swept over the first level of the garage. What was once a room of offices and an array of miscellaneous collectibles was now a completely white space with a two-person table and chairs in the center and white, red and pink balloons tied to almost every surface. A large banner was spanned across the window behind Walter’s desk area, scripted with the fancy letters,  **“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY LOVE.”**

She blinked back her tears and swallowed thickly before her eyes met Walter’s. “You r-remembered.” 

“Of course I did,” Walter grinned ear to ear as he slowly reached forward to tuck a lonely strand of hair behind her ear. “Aside from the case we had, the only reason I didn’t mention anything earlier was because I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you like celebrating special occasions like birthdays, holidays and anniversaries, and because you made last year amazingly special to me, I wanted to do something special for you in return.” Walter suddenly caught on to Paige’s shock. “Oh God. You thought I forgot.” He began stammering. “I’m so sorry, love. I-I n-never meant to m-make that impression.” He gulped audibly, feeling like a failure. “H-How can I make this up to you?” 

Paige wiped away her tears and strung her arms around Walter’s neck. She leaned in closely and smiled for the first time that day. “You just did.” 

She never kissed him so fast. 

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this! xoxo**


	8. Rest

**I apologize for not updating my stories in a while. The holidays are very busy for all three of my jobs. Now that it’s simmered down a bit, I hope to update them in the next few weeks.**

**It’s been a very stressful few days for me so here’s some mindless, plotless fluff.**

* * *

 

 **Title** │ Rest

 **Fandom** │ _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** │ Post 4x12 “A Christmas Car-Roll”

 **Rating** │This story is rated T because “booty.”

* * *

 

Walter had just been released from the hospital a few hours ago, and he was already going stir crazy.

The doctors gave Paige and Cabe some aftercare instructions for him that involved resting… lots and lots and _lots_ of resting, but if he didn’t go downstairs in the next few minutes to see what kind of case the others were taking, he was going to lose his goddamn mind.

He was so bored that if crawling was the only way to go down the steps unnoticed, then he would swallow his pride and do just that to get down there. Walter O’Brien absolutely refused to let a cranial injury keep him from performing his company responsibilities. But if he _must_ rest, then he would rest, but he would do so in his own way and on his own time. If field work was going to be one of those big no-nos the doctor had listed, then FINE. He could stay at the garage. He didn’t care. But he would be damned if he let anyone boss him around and tell him he couldn’t run his own company from the sidelines.

He was Walter Patrick O’Brien, for crying out loud! He wasn’t just about to let a head injury impair his capabilities when the team might be banking on his expertise to solve their case (whatever it was).

Determined to join the others downstairs, he slowly slid out of bed and slipped his feet into his slippers before making his way towards the door. As quietly as possible, Walter pulled it open, slithered through the opening effortlessly and sauntered towards the stairs. He overlooked the balcony and frowned when nobody except for Paige was in sight. Could they have left without telling him? And if they did, why didn’t Paige say something?

He was slightly disappointment but decided to continue his mission regardless. What was done was done, and even though he didn’t like the fact that they didn’t inform him about the case, it was futile to complain. Walter shook his thoughts away and started focusing on the task. The last time he went down the steps, he ended up with a crack in his skull; the last thing he needed was a stupid repeat. With both hands on the rails, he stepped forward and dropped down one step when –

“Don’t even think about it, babe.” Paige’s sweet yet stern voice froze Walter in place, and he audibly gulped. He was even more surprised that while she didn’t turn around to catch him in the act, she somehow knew he was there. When he tempted fate and descended one more step, Paige swung around in her chair and cocked an eyebrow at him. “I dare you to take one more step.”

He sighed in defeat but didn’t move. “Where is everyone? On a case?”

“Nope,” Paige shook her head as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the stairs. “As of right now, there aren’t any pressing cases that needed Scorpion’s attention, and until Cabe comes back with something, I decided to send everyone home for the day. So, for now, it’s just you and me… and technically Ralph, but he’s next door helping Florence with a chemistry thing.” She swiftly ascended the stairs and met him at the top. “You’re supposed to be resting, Mister.” She crossed her arms and pursed her lips to a fine line. She then hooked her arm around his and tugged him back up the two steps and towards the loft. “I was given strict orders from Cabe to make sure you adhere to the doctor this time, and just because I’m your girlfriend, it doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you.”

“I don’t like being cooped up,” Walter admonished as Paige guided him back to his bed. “It makes me crazy.”

Paige giggled a little and popped his slippers off his feet before sliding his ankles underneath the sheets. “I know, Sweetie,” she commented quietly, “but just think about how much better you’ll feel once your head completely heals,” Paige smiled briefly as she tucked him underneath his covers as a mother would a child. She poked his nose and leaned in to kiss him softly. “The doctor wants you to rest for a few days, okay? It’ll be over before you know it.”

“I doubt that,” he mumbled incoherently, and thankfully, she didn’t hear him.  

As Paige removed herself from him, he frowned deeply, hating every second of this stupid recuperation regime. It would be one thing if he had broken a hip or a rib and needed to rest due to mobility issues, but he felt perfectly fine other than the sore spot on his head, but that pain was easily ignorable.

“Get some rest, Walter.” Paige caressed his cheek gently. “I’ll be downstairs working on some paperwork, so if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call my cellphone. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re comfortable while you rest, okay?”

He grumbled a response as she walked away, and he could tell by the way she practically pranced out of the loft that she was smiling, probably enjoying the power she currently had of him.

He would just have to outsmart her later…

* * *

 

After half an hour of reciting the decimal numbers of Pi, Walter was ready to try going back downstairs again. Like before, he pushed his feet into his slippers and approached the door. He wondered to the edge of the balcony and peered over the edge to find that Paige was no longer at her desk.

Yes! He could do this! Victory would be his!

But before he was able to take a step down the stairs, the love of his life hollered from the back of the garage, “I can hear you!”

He groaned. “I’m just getting a drink of water,” he lied, hoping she would buy it.

“You have cups and water upstairs,” Paige replied almost instantly as she returned to her desk. She smirked almost deviously. “If you’re thirsty, you can get what you need up there.”

Walter gave her an incredulous look but quickly recovered and tried a different approach. “But I’m also hungry and there’s no food up there. You ate the last of it, remember?”

“I remember,” Paige nodded slowly, “but that’s why I’m here, Walter,” she giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. “If you’re hungry, you should have called or texted me. I would be more than happy to make you lunch.”

“Can I eat it down there?” Walter practically pleaded, but no dice.

Paige shook her head and smiled. “Go back up; I’ll bring your lunch to you when it’s ready.”

The genius pursed his lips but decided not to argue and voiced a rather loud grunt before turning back towards his loft. She was going to be the death of him.

About fifteen minutes later, Walter’s stomach was growling like no other. But, as if Paige had heard his loud grumbling, the door opened suddenly, and Paige popped inside, carrying a tray of food in her hands.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” Paige beamed with a bright smile as she approached him. After she placed the tray on top of his lap, she hopped onto the opposite side of the bed and lifted one of the plates off the tray. “I hope you don’t mind me eating here. I figured you wouldn’t want to eat alone.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Walter was quickly to respond as he reached over and grasped her hand. “And thank you. The sandwich looks great.”

Paige flushed deeply yet smiled. “You’re welcome, and I hope you don’t mind having turkey avocado. Those were really the only good ingredients in the fridge since I bought them the other day. Everything else, I think, is going bad; it’s food we had stored since before your incident. I plan to go through it later today.”

“Don’t worry about the sandwich,” Walter mumbled after taking a large bite out of his lunch, “it’s really good.”

Paige grinned. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I always enjoy your cooking,” Walter replied with a mouth full of food. He swallowed audibly and smiled ear to ear. “It’s the best.”

Paige glowed with happiness and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks.”  

“After lunch,” Walter paused to wipe mayonnaise off his lips, “do you think I could maybe go downstairs for a while? Perhaps play a little Proton Arnold or work on some algorithms?”

Paige shook her head slowly. “Sorry, babe. I wish you could, but the doctor said—”

“Please?” He was practically begging now. He was desperate to get out of this crazy loft and be downstairs. He didn’t particularly care what he did down there, but when all he could do was stare at a wall, staring at Paige’s buttocks was a much more enjoyable concept, and he could easily do that downstairs from the comforts of the couch while she walked about the garage. He took her hand in his again and squeezed it gently before pressing a kiss to her middle knuckle. “What the doctor doesn’t know…”

Paige bit her lip and then sighed. “I guess being downstairs for a little while won’t hurt… besides, I have to change your bandages, and the medical kit for doing that _is_ downstairs so…”

Walter’s eyes lit up. “Is that a yes?”

She relented and smiled at her crazy goofball. “That’s a yes.”

Before she had time to assist him, he was already off the bed, his feet in his slippers and heading towards the door. As she collected the tray and dirty dishes, she realized something and shouted, “WAIT!”

Walter froze in place and turned around. “Is something wrong?”

“Perhaps it won’t be a bad idea to go down the ramp, hm?”

“The ramp. Oh! Yes. Of course.” Walter nodded enthusiastically and headed for a different door. “Smart thinking, Paige.”

And before she could thank him, he was already halfway down the ramp, acting like a dog who had just been freed from captivity. Paige hustled after him. “Go to the kitchen, Walter! I need to clean your wound!”

Doing as he was told, Walter practically skipped with glee as he made his way towards the kitchen, and Paige could only laugh at his ridiculousness as she placed the plates in the sink. Walter zeroed in on her “lovely booty” and watched it with fascination as she bent down to retrieve the medical kit underneath the sink. Her long legs complemented her glut nicely. As she straightened herself up, she turned with medical kit in hand and made her way towards him. Delicately, she removed his current bandage and gently cleaned his injury. He groaned from the tenderness of her touch and winced when she poured cold water over his wound.

“Almost done,” she mindlessly muttered as she carefully dried his head with a soft towel. After replacing the gauze and wrapping the bandage around his head like a turban, she secured everything and smiled. “There. All better.”

“Thanks,” Walter replied naturally, causing her to grin wider. She took his hand and guided him towards the couch, encouraging him to sit down.

Paige gently took his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. “Now you wait right here while I run to the restroom. When I come back, we can play a game or something, so you’re not bored to tears down here too, okay?”

He nodded, “Okay.”

And as she briskly walked away, he kept his eyes trained on her rear and chuckled to himself before yawning deeply. When Paige returned a few minutes later, Walter forcibly sat up as she sat down next to him. Naturally, Paige leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her as if he was protecting her from the dangers of the garage beyond the couch.

“What game do you want to play?” Walter asked, barely able to keep his eyes open. He leaned both of them backwards against the back of the couch, causing Paige to snuggle closer to him for comfort.

“How about… I Spy?” Paige really didn’t have a game planned, but she and Ralph used to play that game all the time, and her son thoroughly enjoyed it. Maybe Walter would too. “Does that sound fun?”

He didn’t answer.

“Walter?” Paige glanced over to her silent boyfriend and suddenly smiled at the sight. Inhaling deeply as she twisted a little to wrap her arms around Walter, Paige closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Eventually, both were sound asleep on the couch without a care in the world.

* * *

 

“Are you sure Walter won’t mind letting me use some of the helium he has stored in the back of the garage?”

Ralph nodded as he carefully opened the garage door for him and Florence. “Walt’s cool, and he hardly uses it anyway. I’m sure he won’t even notice.”

“I’d still feel much more comfortable asking rather than taking.” Florence replied in a loud whisper as they entered the garage.

“Duh,” Ralph laughed lightly, “That’s why we’re here.”

“Oh.” Flo blinked. “Ah, I see. I guess that would make sense since Walter also lives here…” She followed Ralph, but just before he was about to holler of the stairs, she immediately covered his mouth with her hand and urged him to keep quiet. When his eyes asked her why, she pointed towards the couch to their right. Ralph turned slightly to see his mom and Walt curled up together on the sofa, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess Mom caved after all and let him come downstairs.” He grinned widely and began to lead Florence back towards the door. “Come on. We don’t need the helium right away. We can come back for it later.”

 “Of course,” Florence readily agreed, and the pair snuck out of the garage as if they were never there. And as far as Walter and Paige were concerned, they never were.

* * *

**WriterFreak001:**

**I hope you enjoyed this fluff. I really had fun writing it.**


	9. Compilation #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second collection of drabbles I wrote on Tumblr recently.

**Compilation #2**

* * *

****

* * *

**"** **They're going to love you, don't worry!"**

**Rated: K for way too much Waige fluff.**

**{Requested by wanna-be-bold}**

Walter leaned against the door frame of his and Paige's bedroom and smiled as he watched his beautiful wife sing softly to their beautiful newborn twin girls. When he found out Paige was pregnant, he never imagined she would ever give birth to twins, but considering whom she was, Paige had always blessed him with and endless supply of surprises. For months, they had prepared for the arrival of their children, but in spite of all of the "Fathering Twins" books he could read, nothing could have prepared him for the intense emotion he felt when he held them in him arms for the first time.

5 Lbs. 3 ounces and 4 Lbs. 13 ounces could both fit comfortably along the length of his forearms, and when Ralph took a picture of him holding his newborn daughters, Walter never looked more petrified in his life.

"Megan and Lillian," his wife whispered, her eyes smiling at him when she noticed him watching her.

"Hm?"

"Their names," Paige giggled as she reached down to caress 4 Lbs. 13 ounces's little cheeks. "I think they should be Megan and Lillian." She then quietly strode over to him and hooked her arms around his neck. "Megan in honor of your sister, and Lillian in honor of my paternal grandmother." Paige pinned her lip underneath her teeth and waited for a response from him. When he didn't give her one, she cocked a curious eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Walter snaked his arms around her and grinned. "Megan and Lillian?"

"Mhmm."

The genius couldn't help but grin ear to ear. "Beautiful names. I like them."

Paige beamed and pushed upwards on her toes to kiss him. "Great! I'll get started on the paperwork for their social security cards and birth certificates tomorrow!"

"But…," Walter pursed his lips as he walked his wife over to the double crib next to their bed, "Which one will be Lillian? And which one will be Megan?"

Paige paused to think. "4 Lbs. 13 ounces has brown eyes, and so did Megan. So… how about we name our little 4 pounder, Megan?"

Walter nodded with a smile, happy to agree with Paige's suggestion. He then turned to 5 Lbs. 3 ounces and smirked. "So that will make you Lillian."

"And Lillian has green eyes like lilies so it's perfect!" Paige exclaimed quietly as she lifted Megan out of her crib and bounced her gently in her arms. Walter followed suit and dipped down to pick up Lillian. "Now that we have their names decided, I feel better."

"Why's that?"

"Because it felt weird calling them by their birth weight," Paige laughed as she pressed a soft kiss to Megan's forehead. "But no matter how strange it was, I'm glad you came up with that idea so that we didn't have to refer them as Baby 1 and Baby 2."

Walter shrugged. "I figured that since a name gave a person their identity, we should identify our daughters by something that was unique to each of them."

"Well it was sweet," Paige muttered as she kissed his cheek. "And when Megan and Lillian are old enough, I'm going to brag to them just how sweet you are."

Walter bit his lip as he leaned against the edge of their bed, still holding Lillian to his chest. He was afraid to do much else with her because he didn't want to chance his luck and end up dropping her. "What if… what if they're unlike me? What if we can't communicate when they're older?"

"Walter," Paige shifted Megan to her other shoulder and slowly walked up to her husband. She leaned against his left side and kissed his shoulder to soothe him. "Whether or not they are like you or like me won't matter. We'll figure it out just as we did with Ralph when he was 9. You helped me connect with him in so many ways, and if Megan and Lillian are not mentally enabled, then I will help you just as you have helped me. Okay?"

Walter nodded, feeling a lot better than he did earlier. "On the flip side," he frowned, "If they're more like me, they'll be picked on by other kids, and I would never wish that upon them. I would much rather prefer they grow up as normal children then not."

"Whoever they are, whoever they're meant to be, we can't control that, my love." Paige reached down and squeezed his hand before walking over to Megan's crib to place her inside. She then opened her arms for Lillian and took her from Walter. She kissed Lillian's nose and then gently laid her down inside her crib too. Afterwards, Paige melted against Walter and embraced him. "But we can control how we respond to who they become, and no matter what sort of intellect they develop, we'll love them just as they are."

Walter hummed quietly in agreement. Paige always knew what to say to ease his doubts.

"And don't forget," Paige smirked, "Megan and Lillian won't be facing life alone. All of us will support them no matter what."

Walter kissed the top of Paige's forehead and held her to him as he visibly exhaled with relief. Paige moved in to kiss him and then smiled warmly. "They're going to love you, babe. So don't worry yourself to death. You're going to be a great father, love; you already are."

In that moment, Walter grinned. He never felt so proud in his life.

* * *

**"You're so cute when you're angry."**

**Rated: T for suggestive themes.**

**{Requested by smithren}**

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Walter cocked an eyebrow and blinked, unsure how to respond. "Huh?"

Paige smirked and moved to caress his shoulder blades as she slowly walked around him. "You heard me," she muttered softly. "You're damn sexy when you're angry."

"That's not what you said," Walter immediately responded, and she grinned.

"So, you _did_ hear me."

"Yes, I did, but…" Walter, clueless as to what brought that comment on, stared at her with utter confusion as she hooked her arms around his neck. "Care to tell me why you," he smiled a little and chuckled, "think that?"

Paige thought for a moment and bit her lip as if she was remembering something that might make him a little uncomfortable. "Today… when we were in that control room, and you were yelling angrily at the client for putting those kids' lives in danger… it… well," she licked her lips and flashed a sultry smile, "it was adorable… and downright sexy… and," she pinned him against the kitchen counter and pressed her body hard against his, "Mama's been turned on ever since."

It was true; she was going to go crazy if she didn't get any Walter time anytime soon.

"Because I was angry?" Walter was incredibly confused. How was anger a turn-on? Whenever Paige was angry, it made him feel sick with worry that she would leave him. Or snap at him if she was angry at someone else and couldn't execute her wrath appropriately. When it comes to her anger, Paige wasn't too different from Happy, and that sort of temperament often made Walter cringe whenever he was the object of her fury.

"No…," she curled her fingers into his hair, "and yes…, but no."

Walter relaxed as her fingernails lightly scratched his scalp. It took all his mindpower not to succumb fully to her slow, wonderful advances. Perhaps his mind was already turning to goo; perhaps not, but he knew he needed some sort of context to her short reply. "W-what do you mean?"

Paige pressed a soft kiss to his throat, eliciting a low, guttural moan from him. "You were so protective of those kids," she whispered softly into his ear, her tongue darting out to caress its shell. "So hot and so sexy."

Walter understood somewhat what she was trying to say and smirked. "And you like that? Me losing my temper because of some jerkass jeopardizing the lives of kids for personal gain?"

"Uh-huh," Paige purred before kissing him fully on the lips. Before he knew it, she popped her mouth off his hand grabbed his hand before leading him towards the ramp. "And don't worry about Ralph," she mindlessly replied as if she could read his mind, "He's staying the night at Sly's."

Walter couldn't help the grin forming on his lips. "Then I have you all night?"

"Yep," she grinned wickedly. "All night."

Walter smirked. "Can't wait."

* * *

**"If you roll your eyes at me one more time…"**

**Rated: T for language.**

**{Requested by smithren}**

"If you roll your eyes at me one more time…," Walter couldn't even finish his sentence. He usually wasn't one to make childish threats, but he was too exhausted to care right now. He knew he fucked up, and he had already apologized innumerable times since the incident a few weeks ago, but obviously, Paige wasn't going to let it go this time. There were only so many second chances she would give him before she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

He knew he wasn't the easiest boyfriend and certainly wasn't the greatest father-figure for Ralph, but he always tried his best to show that he really loved both Paige and Ralph. Despite his flaws and continuous stupidity, Walter loved them more than life itself. But maybe Paige didn't feel the same way anymore. This was their fifth fight in the past three weeks, and it always seemed like everything was his fault.

Even though, most of the time, it was.

"You'll what," she huffed, daring him to finish his statement. She balled her hands into fists and took a large step towards him, not intimidated by his taller stature. "You'll fire me?!"

Walter's shoulders dropped significantly. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't fight back just because she dared him to. As much as he wanted to give her a firm answer and ensure her that he would never go down that path again, he couldn't. Instead of jumping the gun and thinking for himself, his face fell and his throat tightly at the mere thought of Paige leaving again. Without much else to say, he swallowed thickly and asked, "Do you w-want me to?"

Paige angry expression softened tenfold, and tears threatened to fall. His response obviously wasn't the one she was expecting. Her voice shook as she answered as well. "Of course not, dummy."

Her response wasn't what he was anticipating either.

After what he did, she should want to leave immediately. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but he would be so much lost without her. Walter sank to his knees and exhaled loudly. Paige immediately dropped down in front of him but didn't move towards him as she watched him fall apart. She instantly felt guilty for the way she had been treating him for the last few days.

"What do you want from me, Paige?" His voice was desperate and wavering. He clenched his fists as his whole body shook with fear and emotional agony. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what happened during that mission a few weeks, but it's been eating me alive, and I feel sick to my stomach every time you give me the cold shoulder. It seems," he sniffed loudly, "It seems like no matter how many times I apologize to you, it isn't good enough. So, what do you want, Paige? What do I have to do so you won't be mad at me anymore?"

Paige inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly as a tear fell down her cheek. She never meant to cause him this much inner torment, and she hated seeing him like this…. She was such a horrible girlfriend for blaming him for something that was completely out of his control.

Perhaps it was best if she would just leave… Maybe he could be happier without her in his life…

But she couldn't will herself to rise. She couldn't leave him alone, not like this. Not when he felt like his world was about to crumble on top of him.

Paige's shaky hands hovered towards him and slowly clutched his fingers. "Nothing," was the only response she could will herself to say in the moment.

Her response caused his teary eyes to immediately find hers, and she almost regretted speaking at all; the fear in his gaze was so palpable, so real, so suffocating. She hated herself for making him feel so dejected.

Hesitantly, she moved closer and enveloped him in her arms. "You don't have to do anything," she calmly and softly explained, holding his head close to her heart. "I'm the one who needs to apologize," she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did; I shouldn't have blamed you for Ralph's decision to help on the case. I heard you over the comms; you told him not to interfere, but he did anyway. A-And when I saw him lying there…, unconscious and injured, I g-got scared," her voice broke, "Even though he only ended up having a concussion and a broken arm, I felt like my whole world stopped that day…, a-and because I-I left him with you…," she clutched him tighter, "I'm so sorry, Walter. I'm so sorry. I never meant," she hiccupped, "I never meant to hurt you like this."

Walter inhaled a shaky breath and slowly rose until he was sitting lethargically in front of her. With a trembling hand, he reached across the distance between them and caressed her cheek as his thumb wiped away her fallen tear. She clamped her hand over his and leaned her cheek into his palm as she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Please don't leave me," he pleaded, his voice thick with emotion, and she closed her eyes and kissed his palm reassuringly.

"I won't," she clutched his hand as if it was her very own life support, "I promise."

And she never did.

* * *

**"Wipe that smirk off your face."**

**Rated: K**

**{Requested by smithren}**

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Paige hissed harshly at her fiancé as they waited in the car for Ralph at the school parking lot, "It's _not_ funny."

The older genius couldn't disagree more, but he held his tongue as his shoulders shook with laughter. He snickered quietly, and Paige lightly smacked his shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Walter," she couldn't keep a straight face and the corners of her mouth twitched to smile, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing too?" Walter lifted an eyebrow, the laughing lines still evident on his face. Flustered, she crossed her arms and looked away, causing Walter to smirk ear to ear. "You have to admit," he leaned in close to her ear and poked her arm playfully, "it was a pretty clever response, and to only get off with three days of detention? That's impressive."

"Impressive?" Paige frowned. "You think of Ralph indirectly calling his teacher fat is impressive?"

Walter nervously laughed. "Well when you think about it…, yeah. If Ralph's teacher is as big as his principal was letting on, then it would be logical for Ralph to question the man's size relative to the dimensions of the classroom closet."

Paige was not amused. "What well-behaved student would say, 'Are you sure you'll fit?' to his teacher after he grumbles about wanting to scream his head off in the closet?!"

"Ralph," Walter deadpanned before grinning a little. "And he _is_ an impressive kid, is he not?

Paige glared at him. "We shouldn't be encouraging this rebellious behavior."

"I'm not encouraging it," Walter retorted, sitting back against his seat. "And I understand that the remark was irresponsible, uncalled for and shouldn't have been said, and I support any disciplinary action you plan to execute. I won't lie, though, and say his comment wasn't humorous."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Okay," she relented, "I admit, Ralph's offhand comment was a little… funny…, but we both know he's been taught better than that. I don't want him to grow up, thinking that it's okay to speak to authority figures like that.

"I do it all the time," Walter muttered, but from the glare he received from his wife, he realized it probably wasn't the best response. "I mean," he waved his hands in mock defense, "if you want, I can talk to him once we're done here."

Paige reached over the armrests and squeezed his hand gently. " _We'll_ talk to him." She offered him a sweet smile and then leaned against his shoulder.

"Agreed," Walter nodded before kissing the top of her head. And then a thought occurred to him. "Paige?"

"Hm?"

"Is that Ralph's teacher?"

Paige lifted her head and spotted the large man waddling his way to his car. "Yeah, why?"

The genius tried to contain his smirk. "He definitely wouldn't have fit in that closet."

...

**_*A/N: This scenario actually happened to my dad when he was a kid, and because I thought it was one of the best things ever, I couldn't help but use it in a FFN story. ^_^_ **

**_If you're unsure what happened, basically in my dad's version of the story, his eighth grade teacher was a pretty big person and easily got mad at the class whenever they did something they weren't supposed to day, the teacher walked into the classroom and was already angry at something, and told the class that he was going to go and scream in the closet._ **

**_OF COURSE, my dad had to comment under his breath, "Are you sure you're going to fit?"_ **

**_The teacher was so enraged, he was speechless._ **

**_My dad didn't even get detention. Heh. :^]_ **


End file.
